Contraste
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: C'était censé être un bête PWP mais ça a fini en one-shot... Shuichi part demain et il ne le reverra peut-être jamais. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là! Et pourtant, non... Pour mon premier LEMON, j'aurais pu faire mieux... Mais 'fait un début à tout!


Disclamer : Shuichi et Eiri sont au harem de Carlia, ils ont été crées par Maki Murakami XD

Note : Fanfiction commandée par Carlia (hhtp://carliasnape. Si vous aimez le yaoi, aidez nous à renverser les nations et instaurer celle du yaoi! Nous vaincrons les ignorants qui nous prennent pour des dépravés!!;p Pour cela, deux adresses : http://yaoimangas-dreams. (les trois derniers articles...) et celle citée précédemment. Vous aurez votre harem privé avec les bishôs que vous désirez dedans! Joignez vous à nous!! mouhahaha!!!

Sinon, euh... c'est mon premier lemon, il est pourri et ça je le sais mais j'y était forcée (pas le fouet Carlia! Pas le fouet! Naoooonnn!!!)

**Bon, je vous laisses lire...**

Encore un peu... juste un peu... Oui, il aimait ça. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté due au vent et à l'air marin qui s'engouffrait dans ses narines par rafales et emplissait ses poumons. Il se passa la main dans sa tignasse rose à présent emmêlée et eu un peu de mal à dépêtrer ses doigts de là...

Un dernier coup d'œil sur la mer déchaînée qui se teintait d'orange sous le Soleil couchant. Il la fixa longuement, comme si il lui parlait, lui transmettait ses adieux.

Oui, un adieu.

Dès l'Aube du lendemain tant redouté, il quitterait ce paysage qui l'a vu grandir, l'a accueilli, élevé en quelques sortes... Tout cela pour passer -presque- le restant de ses jours à travailler sur un ordinateur qui l'attendait déjà, dans une immense base dont l'emplacement est tenu secret aujourd'hui encore. Pourquoi avait-il dit à sa mère qu'il adorait l'espace et se verrais bien astronaute un jour? Pourquoi?! En plus, on allait juste lui donner des tas de calculs, d'équation et de formules à résoudre pour que cette foutue NASA puisse envoyer ses foutues satellites et fusées à tout va! A croire qu'elle avait mal compris la mère. Certes, il était surdoué en mathématiques et en informatique mais ça ne le passionnait pas au point d'en faire un jour son futur métier!

« Bordel!! » De petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sable sec, doux.

Non, il n'y avait pas que ça, pas seulement ce pays, ce village qui le retenait ici...

« Shuichi! Ca ne va pas? » Hiroshi voulu l'aider à se relever mais le jeune homme se laissait tomber et sanglota plus fort. Son meilleur ami se mit à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras.

« Suh-chan... tu le reverras, j'en suis sûr. » chuchotait-il lentement en caressant le dos de son ami

« Il... il m'avait promis que... que si il pouvait, il... il viendrait ici avant... avant 17 heures et que sinon,... sinon, ça n'était pas la peine que... que je l'attende! » sa voix était entrecoupée par les pleurs qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, détrempant son T-shirt et celui de Hiroshi.

Le jeune homme brun souffla. En effet, cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils traînaient sur cette plage. Il lui avait bien proposé de repartir, mais entêté comme l'est Shuichi...

« Rentre toi si tu veux... j'attends encore un peu... juste un peu... » Les pleurs avaient cessées mais on les entendait encore dans la gorge du jeune homme.

« -Shuichi, je... »

« -Allez, Fuji-kun doit t'attendre non? Et ta sœur aussi... »

Hiro soupira de nouveau. C'est vrai, Fujisaki et Ayaka devaient être inquiets. Ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles en attendant que son petit ami soit majeur. Pourquoi? Ben si il y a Ayaka, c'est pour éviter les bruits qui pourraient courir sur le soit-disant "détournement de mineurs"! Après, elle ira faire sa vie déjà bien commencée dans un appartement avec son copain, Tatsuha.

« Ok, j'y vais mais jure moi de retourner aussi près de ta propre sœur avant 23 heures d'accord? J'accepte de lui laisser de nouveau deux heures mais d'ici là... je viendrais vérifier si toi tu poireautes encore! Tu as compris? »

La tête rose ne répondit pas mais releva se releva et tenta un large sourire qui devait renvoyer de la gratitude... mais raté...

Hiroshi haussa les épaules, ébouriffa davantage l'adorable chevelure et partit en lui adressant un bref signe de la main. Il disparu derrière les dunes qui bordaient la plage en peu de temps. Ce fut au tour de Shuichi de soupirer...

Seul...

Il s'assit de façon à pouvoir entourer ses jambes de ses bras et poser la tête sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Comme si, de cette façon, il se coupait complètement du monde.

Le jeune homme laissa son esprit dériver mais chaque pensée légère revenait toujours sur la même personne : Eiri, et sur la même question : m'a t'il abandonné ?

Cela tourna encore dans sa tête un long moment, tel un manège. Hormis le fait que, là, il n'y avait lieu d'aucun amusement, aucun plaisir à cette sensation ci.

Une sensation de manque…

De vide…

De peur…

Et de froid. Où était donc passée cette douce chaleur du corps qu'il aimait ? Et la réconfortante âme qui le soutenait pour la séparation définitive avec son monde de demain ?

Aucune idée. Peut être l'avaient t'ils oubliés, l'un comme l'autre. Ces heures chaudes où deux corps se rencontraient et les autres où les confidences de l'âme se faisaient…

Mais non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il lui avait promis, alors il viendrait ! Et, à ce moment là, il sentirait alors cette chaleur qui l'entourerait et deux bras se poser sur ses épaules…

Comme maintenant quoi !

Surpris par cette voix intérieure, Shuichi ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il faisait nuit, mais bien plus que tout à l'heure. Il devait avoir dormi…

Une légère pression sur son épaule le rappela complètement à la réalité. Il se retourna et son regard se perdit instantanément dans celui d'ambre qu'il aimait tant

Mais… un instant !

« Dis moi, Yuki… » Il se desserra légèrement de l'étreinte de l'écrivain

«-Hm ?

-Pourquoi… à cette heure ci ? Il est tard ! »

Ce petit emportement fit rire Eiri qui passa sa main dans les cheveux roses, doux et… excessivement emmêlés.

« Il y a eu un accident sur la route, un embouteillage énorme ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais ! En plus, je suis sortit avec plus d'une heure de retard de l'agence. Il était donc déjà dix sept heures passées et, le temps d'arriver ici, tu rajoute une autre bonne heure, plus les trois qu'on été causées par ce putain d'embouteillage ! »

Shuichi s'était amusé à compter mentalement les heures… à présent, plus rien d'étonnant au fait qu'il ait tellement attendu !

Sans plus un mot, il offrit un magnifique sourire à son amant et prit d'assaut ses lèvres sans prévenir. Ce fut loin de déranger Eiri qui les entrouvrit instantanément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent lentement d'abord, chacun imprégnant à nouveau cette sensation qui n'était, certes, plus nouvelle mais tellement agréable. Shindô agrippa la chemise blanche de son amour et rendit le baiser plus fougueux, entamant une véritable joute qui ne verrait aucun vainqueur.

Mais cette soudaine réaction signifiait quelque chose… L'aîné la connaissait, il savait tout interpréter de son cadet.

Il recula alors de quelques petits centimètres avant de souffler :

« Ici ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt… »

Pour toute réponse, Shuichi commença à déboutonner la chemise avec les dents, prenant bien soin de déposer un petit coup de langue sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Le souffle d'Eiri se saccadait déjà (rapide lui ! ')… lequel en avait plus envie que l'autre ? Aucun résultat, évidemment.

Le travail sur les boutons de la chemise achevé, le plus jeune la laissa glisser et parcoura le torse fin mais musclé de son petit ami de baisers papillon et de légères morsures.

L'écrivain en voulait plus. Aussi, il s'attaque rapidement à son tour du T-shirt de Shuichi en le déchirant, autant ne pas se compliquer la vie ! Cette action fit gémir Shindo qui se sentait déjà devenir à l'étroit dans ses jeans.

Autant l'étudiant jouait de la langue, autant Yuki préférait occuper ses mains et déboutonna immédiatement le jean qui, décidément, l'énervait aussi !

Shuichi avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait en sentant les mains de son amant toucher son érection tandis qu'il lui retirait cette barrière textile indésirable. Malgré ses légers tremblements dus au désir, il continuait à essayer de s'appliquer sur sa tâche en suivant le tracé des muscles de sa langue. Il remonta un peu et joua avec les tétons qui se durcirent sous le traitement de ses doigts et sa langue.

Eiri finit par totalement lui retirer le jean et il se détacha un instant de Shuichi pour mieux le coucher sous lui et descendre le long de corps. Il caressa encore une fois la bosse qui déformait le boxer avant de remplacer sa main par son souffle chaud.

L'étudiant manque de se mordre la langue lorsqu'il serra les dents pour éviter un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

C'était un jeu entre eux.

Un jeu dans lequel le vainqueur n'avait pas vraiment de prix…

Mais qui, il fallait l'avouer, les excitait terriblement. (ndla : je vais finir par tourner dans le sado masochisme si je continues sur cette voie là…)

L'écrivain s'autorisa un sourire et fit lentement glisser la dernière barrière de tissu. Il éprouva une certaine satisfaction en voyant son amour rejeter la tête en arrière et se mordre les lèvres. Non ! Cette fois, il ne perdrait pas !

Seulement, il ne put retenir sa gorge qui l'incitait à pousser un gémissement rauque lorsque les lèvres de son amant s'emparèrent de sa virilité et que sa bouche l'engloutit complètement.

Eiri commença alors de longs mouvements de va et vient sur le membre tendu. Shuichi se laissa complètement aller, s'abandonnant aux caresses que les lèvres et la langue chaude de Yuki lui donnait. Au bout d'un moment, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, laissant à nouveau s'échapper un petit cri. Il s'en voulu un peu mais se fit rapidement une raison : il avait déjà perdu de toutes façons…

Il releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans les yeux d'Eiri qui avala le tout.

Avec un petit sourire, il lui tendit ses doigts, l'étudiant ne se fit pas prier et les suça avidement. La bouche de l'écrivain vint remplacer ses doigts et il dirigea ces derniers vers l'intimité de son amour. L'un d'eux fit son entrée, vite suivit par deux autres qui déclenchèrent un gémissement de Shuichi qui bougeait autour de ces doigts. Yuki les mit en mouvement, histoire d'élargir un peu l'entrée étroite et, jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu et que son cadet y était assez habitué, il se détacha et retira ses doigts. L'étudiant soupira d'insatisfaction, dont un cri prit rapidement la place quand Eiri entra en lui d'un seul mouvement souple du bassin.

Shuichi noua ses jambes sur la taille de son amant. Celui-ci commença un va et vient dont les hanches du plus jeune prirent rapidement le rythme.

Il y avait quelque chose au-delà du plaisir physique, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un, de n'exister que par l'autre…

La main de Yuki se plaça sur le sexe de l'étudiant et lui imprima ce même mouvement.

Ne trouvant aucune accroche sur la sable (normal, me direz vous…), Shuichi attrapa la nuque de son amour et s'y accrocha. Par ce brusque léger changement de position, Eiri toucha le point sensible qui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir au cadet qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et à se contrôler.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, l'écrivain accéléra le mouvement, se sentant bientôt venir et ils gémirent intensément une dernière fois en se libérant dans le même mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle et, Yuki se retirant, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable.

La fatigue et le plaisir lui voilant les yeux, le plus jeune posa une dernière question avant de s'endormir sur cet effort (note : c'est lui qui a fait le plus d'efforts ? nan, hein ! On est d'accord…) :

« Yu…Yuki » Eiri tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant ainsi son beau regard or qui posait une interrogation

« Tu… resteras toujours avec moi, pas vrai ? Enfin, je veux dire… même quand je partirais, tu penseras toujours à moi, n'est ce pas ? » L'écrivain lui adressa un doux sourire et l'embrassa, puis Shuichi s'endormit presque immédiatement.

xxxxx---xxxxx

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un poster des Nittle Grasper, son groupe préféré, punaisé sur son plafond. Il s'assit dans son lit en rejetant brusquement les draps.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait rêvé ? Non, pas possible ! A en croire le calendrier en face de lui, c'était bien hier soir qu'il devait être sur la plage et puis… il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille alors qu'il était dans son lit !

Cerveau qui tourne… trouve une explication ! La seule possible : Quand il s'est endormi sur le sable cette nuit, Eiri avait dû le rhabiller et le ramener chez lui, puisqu'il avait le double des clés ! Puis, il est repartit à cause de son second travail à l'agence, à plus d'une heure d'ici en le laissant dormir, sans pouvoir lui dire adieu ! Voilà ! C'était ça !

Il se leva alors complètement et ria de bon cœur. Non, ils allaient se revoir, c'était certain ! Il l'avait complètement oublié sur le coup de la tristesse, puis du plaisir hier soir : sa mère lui avait annoncé dans la journée que, finalement, on le laisserait rentrer chez lui quatre jours tous les deux mois !

Il était tellement heureux qu'il prit son sac, puis son taxi qui l'avait réveillé à coup de klaxon sans voir le mot qui lui était adressé sur la table de nuit…

_Shuichi, _

_Comme promis, je suis revenu sur la plage à 23 heures hier soir. Mais tu étais seul et endormi. Alors, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, je t'ai ramené ici. _

_J'ai laissé pour toi, dans ton frigo, de quoi manger sur la route… c'est mon cadeau d'au revoir (hé ouais vieux ! Ta mère m'a dit que tu reviendrais régulièrement!) _

_Voilà quoi… je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas pu le revoir hier mais il y a dû y avoir un problème à l'agence ! Je connais ça tu sais, les aléas du marketing ! XD _

_Allez, bosse bien et reviens vite que l'on puisse à nouveau emmerder notre petit monde ! _

_A bientôt ! _

xxxxx---xxxxx

Hiro se leva en baillant direct… sale gosse ! L'obliger à veiller si tard alors qu'il devait se lever si tôt ! Et en plus il l'avait trouvé qui dormait ! Il l'aurait bien laissé planté là mais comme il commençait son boulot demain… Il n'y avait pas eu le cœur ! Ben voyons…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il entendit des pleurs. Ce n'était pas les sanglots d'Ayaka et Fujisaki dormait encore, il en était sûr, alors…

« Tatsuha ? Mais… mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » Le jeune homme lui tendit ce sur quoi il pleurait : le journal du matin même. Hiroshi lui lança un regard interrogateur mais hélas le lycéen continuait de pleurer.

Il observa le gros titre à l'encre dégoulinante, les larmes sans doutes et eu un sursaut.

« Oh mon Dieu… » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire

**« Un accident sur la nationale : un mort. **

Hier, vers seize heures sur la Nationale 15, une Mercedes a été heurtée par un camion de charge alors poursuivit pour simple excès de vitesse sur la route. Le chauffard roulait alors à contre sens « en raison du peu de nombres de voitures présentes à droite » as t'il déclaré aux autorités.

La victime semble, d'après l'autopsie, avoir été tuée sur le coup. Après identification et vérification des papiers, cette personne se trouvait être l'écrivain de talent connu sous le pseudonyme de Yuki Eiri, son véritable nom était Eiri Uesugi.

Pour plus de détails, veuillez consulter notre site web : http://www.ichi-tokyo.jp »

« Merde… » Et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

xxxxx---xxxxx

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux au maximum lorsqu'il découvrit l'appartement qui lui était réservé. Il était heureux, quoi, vraiment. Car ici, il pourrait amener Yuki ! C'était moins loin de l'organisation que Tokyo et, au moins… ils termineraient leur vie ensemble !

Il rit sous l'effet du bonheur, même si un détail dans sa réflexion de ce matin le gênait, sans qu'il ne puisse dire lequel…

Il ne trouva pas… Mais vois, vous en souvenez vous ? … Hé oui, ce matin, en se levant, Shuichi se trouvait être complètement habillé. Hors, je ne vous avais pas dit que Eiri avait rendu son T-shirt en lambeaux ? …

**OWARI**

Voilàààà!!! Bon, je sais que certains m'en voudront d'avoir fait ça à leur cher écrivain mais je vous laisse me l'annoncer vous même avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche où y'a écrit OK dessus! Kisu!

PS : Carlia, je suis virée ou je garde ma place de fanficteuse attitrée? lol


End file.
